Stalker
Stalker 'is the 6th mission in the mod. Objectives *Get into Trey's van *Drive to the neighbor's house *Wait for the neighbor *Follow him, don't let him know you're following him *Drive to Trey's house. Script ''Lis walks into the hobby shop to find Trey behind the counter, looking over some files 'Lis: '''Yo Trey- '''Trey: '''Before you ask, your train isn't in yet. '''Lis: '''Ah...that sucks. '''Trey: '''I bet. Anyway, I've been looking over those files you got me- '''Lis: '''Oh yeah? '''Trey: '''Yeah, turns out this guy has little to no records on him. Just a name and vehicle registration...shit. '''Lis: '''Oh yeah? '''Trey: '''Yeah, goes by the name of Willem van Boven, drives a red Grotti Stinger, exempt plates- '''Lis: '''Exempt? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I've been wondering about that myself. I was just getting ready to go there to snoop around, see what's what, you in? '''Lis: '''Uh...sure. '''Trey: '''Neat-o, let's roll. ''Trey and Lis walk out of the store together The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to enter Trey's van with Trey The player enters Trey's van. The player is instructed to drive to Trey's neighbor's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''Right, so the dude lives a little down my street, just south off the access road. '''Lis: '''Alright. Do we really have to take your van? '''Trey: '''What, this van? '''Lis: '''Yeah, I mean, what's the deal with it? '''Trey: '''It's my car, mobile base, armory- '''Lis: '''Right, right, but if we go around following him in this, wouldn't he be suspicious? '''Trey: '''Suspicious? How? '''Lis: '''Think about it. How many old hippie vans do you see around town? You're the only one I know who owns something like this...this...this thing. '''Trey: '''So what if it sticks out, at least it's got good protection against the elements. '''Lis: '''So, in all hypothetical sense, if I were to violently yank the wheel and we collide head-on with an oncomming eighteen wheeler, we'll be alive, assuming the van doesn't roll over by that point? '''Trey: '''Huh...that's a good question, amigo. I thought you'd be more than willing to drive this, though, what with it being made in Germany and all. '''Lis: '''That I don't have a problem with. What I do have a problem with is how it sticks out like a sore thumb around here. He's gonna notice it sooner or later. '''Trey: '''I guess we'll just have to find out. ''The player arrives at the neighbor's house. The player is instructed to keep the van parked and wait for the neighbor with Trey. During the wait, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''This guy's got a nice place. '''Trey: '''Agreed. '''Lis: '''Looks really....modern, if that's the right word- '''Trey: '''Yeah, you got it right. '''Lis: '''So...how's your dad doing? '''Trey: '''Still out in the fields, doing farmer stuff, being watched by the IAA. How about yours? '''Lis: '''Ahh, just being the same old dad, selling propane and propane accessories and stuff. ''Suddenly the neighbor's Stinger pulls out of the driveway. The player is instructed to follow it while keeping a distance. During the stalking, Trey & Lis have a conversation '''Trey: '''There-There! He's right there, see? Pulling out of the driveway! '''Lis: ''*Over Trey* Alright, Alright! Calm the fuck down! I see him! '''Trey: '''Wonder where he's going. '''Lis: '''I don't know, probably somewhere. What makes you think this guy's worth our time to begin with? '''Trey: '''For one, he got this house specially built, and nobody's done that here for, like, years. Secondly, he eats his fries with a fucking fork- '''Lis: '''Where'd you see that? '''Trey: '''Remember when we went to that Italian place last week with Todd? '''Lis: '''Yeah? '''Trey: '''And-and I we all shared that pizza? '''Lis: '''Yeah? '''Trey: '''I saw him sitting at the table next to us, and the guy cuts up his salad with a fucking knife. Isn't that wierd enough? '''Lis: '''It's...different. Seems like a normal dude to me, aside from the exempt plates. '''Trey: '''Yeah, I'm trying to get that around my head too. '''Lis: '''Who uses exempt plates? Like, do cops, politicians, who? '''Trey: '''Exempt means that they're government realted, as in the car's owned by the government. '''Lis: '''That doesn't make any sense, if the car's owned by the government, why'd it come up on his record? '''Trey: '''Shit, uh...maybe, and this is a big "maybe"...maybe the government leased him the car? '''Lis: '''So why would the government give him a vintage Italian sports car? '''Trey: '''Either that or he's a carjacker who's doing well for himself. '''Lis: '''What would a government agent be doing here...in Barberville...in Maryland...that has little to no relevance to terrorists, or extremists- '''Trey: '''Extremists, maybe. '''Lis: '''Alright, maybe with that exception. But what's the government doing here? ''Suddenly, the Stinger pulls over to the side of the road, up to a parked Stainer 'Trey: '''I reckon we're gonna find out. ''Lis automatically stops the van as a group of men both step out of the cars. All of them open fire on Trey's van as the Stinger speeds away The player is instructed to drive to Trey's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''Holy shit! '''Lis: '''They're shooting at us- '''Trey: '''No shit! '''Lis: '''You know what this means? '''Trey: '''What? '''Lis: '''They must be trying to hide something from us! '''Trey: '''What, the government's doing something and they don't want us to know? '''Lis: '''Exactly! '''Trey: '''Ah. It's been done before. But why would they do any secretive stuff like this here? Why not at the capital? '''Lis: '''Beats me. Me knowing you, I guess you'll try to blackmail him? '''Trey: '''That's a good idea, but no. We have to take the threat out from the source. '''Lis: '''Uh...okay? '''Trey: '''What? '''Lis: '''If you want to kill this guy, you gotta remember, he's a fed. '''Trey: '''Yeah, but if you do it all secret-ey and shit, it'll slide off real easy. '''Lis: '''Alright, you're the guy who knows all about epsionage and ninja and paranormal shit. ''The player arrives at Trey's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis and Trey run up the steps of Trey's porch, stopping to catch their breath and talk 'Lis: '''Damn, when they started shooting us, that was fucking heavy. '''Trey: '''Right you are. '''Lis: '''So, what's the plan now? ''Trey pulls a pair of keys out from his pocket and sifts through them as he talks to Lis 'Trey: '''You...are gonna take it easy while I...figure out this dude's hours, give Kane and Todd a call, then we'll think up a plan, yeah? '''Lis: '''Wanna get them involved? '''Trey: '''Sure, why not? It'll be just like high school. '''Lis: '''But in High School, we were going to raves, not beating up feds. '''Trey: '''What's the difference? '''Lis: '''Uh...you know what? You got this, amigo. Call me when you get all your ducks in a row. ''Trey and Lis fist-bump as Trey unlocks his front door and calls out to Lis, who is walking down the porch steps 'Trey: '''Right on amigo, later! ''Trey walks into his house and closes the door Mission passed